At present, the thin film transistor type liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has become the mainstream information display products, being more and more widely used. The current market also imposes increasingly high requirements on the back plate and bezel of the TFT-LCD backlight module, which are required not only to have a very good load-bearing capability, but also to have a light weight and a low cost. Now the common materials are steel, aluminum or plastic materials. For medium and large sized liquid crystal displays, steel, aluminum or galvanized steel (SGLC) are often used. Such a material has a strong load-bearing capability, can quickly dissipate heat, and is often applied in the graphic design. However, during assembly of the backlight module, because the solder spot is higher than the light strip printed circuit board (PCB), the back plate first contacts with the solder spot, the solder spot is squeezed, and the light strip glue on the solder spot wears out, resulting in the electrodes (negative or positive) of the light-emitting diodes (LED) to short circuit to ground, causing the undesirable effects of blueing and heated light strip. There may be a similar problem for backlight modules of other types of displays.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic structural diagram of a prior art TFT-LCD display backlight module prior to assembly. As shown in FIG. 1, the backlight module includes a back plate 1, light strip glue 2, an LED light strip 3, and solder spots 4 on the LED light strip 3, wherein a back plate 1 overlays on the light strip glue 2, the light strip glue 2 overlays on the LED light strip 3 and solder spots 4. The solder spots 4 include two solder spots corresponding to the positive and negative electrodes of the LED strip 3 respectively, and solder spots 4 have lead wires of the LED electrodes, which lead wires extend through a notch on the back plate 1 to the outside of the back plate for supplying power to the LED light strip.
FIG. 2 shows a schematic structural diagram of a prior art TFT-LCD display backlight module after assembly. As shown in FIG. 2, during the assembly process, an assembly jig is used to assemble the LED light strip 3 with the back plate 1, and since the solder spots 4 are higher than the LED light strip 3, the solder spots 4 will first contact the light strip glue 2, and in the process of approaching the back plate 1, the light strip glue may be locally worn (shown by reference numeral 7), resulting in a direct contact of a solder spot 4 with the back plate 1, thus causing the negative electrode of the LED to short circuit to ground, and the formation of an undesirable effect.
Obviously, there is a need in the art for an improved display backlight module and a method of manufacturing the same.